


Berserker

by Inu_Sama



Series: TWILIGHT [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Berserker Original Male Character, Freelance Working For the Volturi, Infiltration, M/M, Male Slash, POV Multiple, Slow To Update, fighting pits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: The crowd whooped one last time before we was both bein' marched back to our cells. I couldn't take my eyes off'o him even as he was led down the hall a little ways to a massive thick steel door with a cat-flap.He spared me a cheeky grin and a two-finger salute before he was shoved inside and the door slid shut with an ominous buzz.





	Berserker

**Jasper**

It'd been a few days since the Volturi asked us to investigate the missin' vampires, fed up with gettin' nowhere for the last 60 odd years, I think. It wasn't often Carlisle was 'asked' by his old buddies to do somethin', but when he was, it meant the whole coven.

Specifically those with gifts.

It was mine an' Edward's turn, our gifts particularly useful for infiltration an' th'like - especially when paired together - but this time it was my skill in fightin' that was needed just as much as my empathy.

Apparently vampires were being abducted into underground fightin' rings an' the Volturi were upset that so many potential _pets_ were bein' taken elsewhere before they could get their meaty lil' hooks in' em.

I personally, did not wanna be here - the emotions o' the other prisoners were almost overwhelmin' but tha' was nothin' compared to bein' in the pit. It was all a lil' too close to home, ya know?

But the 'procurers' took one look at my scars an' whisked us away. I'll still never be able to get over the fact I had no control over my actions simply because someone spoke to me. Vampire gifts were very dangerous, some more than others.

In the wrong hands, my empathy was probably one of the most dangerous of 'em all. To be able to manipulate emotions - to instil trust that wasn't earned, or fear, lust, even anger in the right situation could break someone.

At least with Edward's gift it went one way, he couldn't influence the minds he reads. There were ways to overcome both his an' Alice's abilities. I hadn't found the same for mine yet - beyond overwhelmin' me to the point where I was incapacitated or distracted.

I'd had three fights so far, three more deaths on my hands - an' for what? So the fat cats can have the canary _an'_ their cream? So Carlisle could keep livin' his perfect storybook life? It made me sick'ta my stomach even if logically I know the man was just tryin' ta survive, make sure his family survived.

Edward didn't understand my conflictin' thoughts on Carlisle, but he tried, he stuck by me when we were put back in our cages to wait out the next fight. He made sure to head off any panic attacks at the pass, joltin' me outta my head when my thoughts got too dark.

That was more than I would've thought he would give me, considerin' how he hadn't spared two hoots ta how I was doin' 'fore. Even 'fore Bella came into our lives, Edward has always been on the periphery of our lil' coven. Sure he was close to Carlisle but that was it, an' now with Bella we hardly saw 'im at all.

He was like lightnin', could never catch 'im in the same place twice. He also kept the human away from us as much as possible - in all these months I hadn't _once_ gotten the chance to have a conversation. To be honest, I was a lil' bitter at that - an' I know I weren't the only one.

It felt like Edward was shuttin' us outta his life an' for the life'o me I couldn't understand why.

The sound'o the cage openin', a great screeching'o metal that grated on my ears, snapped me outta my thoughts to see that my brother was back. An' he was sportin' a fancy new scar 'cross his face. It was a thin lil' thang, curvin' along those prized high cheekbones like a sculpter's mark.

But the fact tha' anyone could get the drop on 'im was surreal - despite knowin' there were ways to circumvent his telepathy.

Edward was quiet, emotions muted an' face set in a grim line. He must'a taken 'nother life. If there was one thin' I admired 'bout all the Cullens - it was their firm moral compass. But too much longer in here an' he would likely break under the pressure'o his own guilt.

Tellin'ly, Edward flinched at that thought.

'Fore I could say anythin', whether it was reassurance or an apology I hadn't decided - I was bein' dragged outta the cell I shared with 'im. Time to go into the Pit - the matches were random an' because we were vampires, they could happen at any time.

S'not like we need to sleep or eat, there was no need to wait for their fighters to replenish their energy or heal from wounds. We were the ultimate gladiators, I thought bitterly.

So because'o this I wasn't surprised per say when I regained control of my body just as I was bein' shoved into a large octagon with thick wire mesh webbin' 'cross the top to keep us from runnin'.

What I _was_ a lil' wary 'bout was the four other vampires bein' shoved through the other entrances 'cross from me.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THIS MONTH'S BATTLE ROYALE!"

Oh, _damn_.

 

**Cole**

I let the sounds of the crowd, their cheers, roll over me as the vibrations of their stomping feet reverberated through my own and up into my chest. The energy festered there, condensing and becoming more powerful as I picked up on the overall rhythm.

I moulded it, made it my own before releasing it in a low rumbling roar that easily carried over the sounds of battle going on around me.

It was deep, it was guttural, it was dominant; it was a _warning_. The crowd hushed in anticipation and the other vampires froze in surprise, everything became silent as all eyes turned to me.

I don't look like much, short, too skinny, messy black hair and a youthful face - an overall unassuming mien. I was often mistaken as an easy target.

At least until they got close enough to see the scars.

I'd been in the Pit my entire vampire existence, I knew nothing else. I didn't remember my human life and I really didn't want to.

The idiot that had been creeping up behind me fell to his knees with a whimper, eyes glazed with fear as he no doubt caught sight of all the scars littering my pale skin. His instincts would be _screaming_ at him to run, to hide, to submit.

None of those would help him of course.

I gathered more energy, folding it over and over again like molten metal being forged into something new. The crowd knew what was coming and I used their excitement, their anticipation, to fuel the transition.

"Now that I have your attention." I said genially with a toothy grin, feeling the gathered energy crackle along my skin, strengthening the muscles underneath and making me slightly giddy at the influx of power.

The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rose as an overwhelming rage clouded my vision in a red haze. I let out another roar, this one loud andfull of fury - a battle cry - as my mind was fully taken over by instinct and I _attacked_.

No one would be spared from my wrath.

 

**Jasper**

Holy _shit!_

That was the only thought that kept loopin' in my mind as the scrawniest kid I'd ever seen went completely feral, right there, _on command_.

The crowd erupted, their cheers almost drownin' out the sick shriek of tearin' metal as the kid, that had to have been no more than _fifteen_ when he was turned, _ripped_ through the other vampires like they was no more than tissue paper.

And it's not like they weren't puttin' up a fight neither, they were really tryin' ta fight 'im off, usin' all sorts'o powers. But nothin' worked, not even bein' _set on fire_ made 'im so much as blink. It was incredible.

It was absolutely terrifyin'.

Anger burned inside'o him, I had barely noticed it when I first saw 'im - but as soon as the announcer gave the a'okay it went from a sputterin' candle to an inferno that was hell bent on destroyin' everythin' in its path.

I was paralyzed by it.

An' just as those soulless black eyes focused on me like a predator on prey, a shrill buzzer sounded an' the crowd stood, some booin' while most were screamin' an' cheerin' as others exchanged what looked like stacks o'money.

It was disgustin'. Two people jus' died right in front'o 'em an' all they were upset 'bout was a few missin' bills?

Chains appeared from the ceilin' then, obviously guided by someone's Gift, an' wrapped 'round the kid's throat, arms an' legs just as he was lungin' for me.

Vampires in full tactical gear swarmed the octagon, tryin' their best to restrain 'im even as he yowled like a cat that had its tail stepped on; scratchin', bitin' and twistin' to impossible angles just in the hopes of takin' a chunk outta one of 'em.

I'd never seen anythin' like it, not even feral newborns were like that. I almost jumped outta my skin when one'o the vampires actually _tore the kid's head off_.

Predictably, his body immediately slumped like a puppet whose strings've been cut, his face slackenin' into an almost peaceful expression.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! GIVE IT UP FOR THE _BERSERKER!_ AND OF COURSE THE ONLY ONE TO GET INTO THE RING WITH HIM AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE! THE _EMPATH!_ "

The crowd went wild and I was just grateful they were far enough away from the Pit that their emotions weren't as strong as they could be if I were next to them. I was overwhelmed enough as it was.

My 'stage name' was a lil' uninspired, but if they were all on the nose like that then the Berserker...would make perfect sense. Even if I'd never seen somethin' like it before in both my human and vampire lives.

I watched as the vampire rolled 'is tongue 'round in 'is mouth for a moment before promptly spittin' on the stump'o the kid's neck as 'nother jammed 'is head back on like he was a doll in need'o fixin'.

It was disconcertin' to watch the Berserker then stand up and shake out 'is limbs like bein' decapitated was a regular occurance.

Maybe it was. That thought sent a chill down my spine, I was 'shamed to admit. Imagine that? _The Major_ 'imself bein' 'fraid'o lil' thang like 'im?

Our eyes met, gold to blood red and the kid put a fist to his heart and the other behind his back as he _bowed to me_ , like a dancer bowin' to 'is partner at the end'o a show. His clothes - a simple shirt and jeans - were in tatters with some bits burned to a crisp and he looked happy as a clam.

The crowd whooped one last time before we was both bein' marched back to our cells. I couldn't take my eyes off'o him even as he was led down the hall a little ways to a massive thick steel door with a cat-flap.

He spared me a cheeky grin and a two-finger salute before he was shoved inside and the door slid shut with an ominous buzz.


End file.
